


Giving [PodFic]

by Oriiana



Category: Free!
Genre: Feels, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Content, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds/Oriiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto always gives and gives and gives. But this time, it's Sousuke's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Giving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592107) by [Miss_Murdered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered). 



> Recorded in celebration of Makoto's birthday

**Title:**  Giving  
 **Fandom** : Free!  
 **Author** : [Miss_Murdered  
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/profile) **Reader:**[Oriiana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds)  
 **Pairing:**  Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Length:**  5:46  
  
  


**Currently available to listen to on Google[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Byp294RZ6Gf4MXY0cWg2N2RCUjg/view?usp=sharing)**

**Or you can download it from 4Shared[HERE](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/1Z30ry82ba/Oriiana_-_Giving_PodFic.html)**

Have a fic request? Send me a message on [Tumblr](http://oriianas-voice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
